


[堂良]怯怯03

by CHICHI99



Category: 123 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHICHI99/pseuds/CHICHI99





	[堂良]怯怯03

9.  
冲出电梯门跑到家门口摁指纹开锁推门，全程只花了十秒钟。  
孟鹤堂心急如焚，他迫切地想要见到周九良。服个软认个错，老公孩子热炕头。即便这场闹剧不是他的错，可无所谓了，面子有周九良重要吗？人孩子带孕之身，闹脾气都是有科学依据的，做丈夫的要理解要包容。

进了家门反倒不那么着急了，见玄关里的鞋东一只西一个地胡乱摆放着，孟鹤堂叹了口气，耐着性子替周九良归置好。  
男人对球鞋多多少少有那么点追求，周九良也不例外，说不上狂热但至少也算个编外爱好者。哪个牌子上了夏季限定色，哪个牌子推出了限量联名款，哪个牌子经典款复刻，周九良总爱凑个热闹。年少时没钱，他便从生活费里抠抠嗖嗖省出那么千儿八百的攒着买一双，往往是这款鞋的热潮过了半年有余他才攒够那两千块钱，淘宝微商地各处搜罗着代购，就为了第二天在同学面前昂首挺胸地踢着正步显摆一番；后来跟了孟鹤堂，工作稳定了工资也有了，好歹赶上了时尚的潮流，每季度都有那么十几天同秦霄贤两人一起勾肩搭背地，迈着六亲不认的步伐形迹可疑地出现在后台，哦，于是大家都知道了，这俩败家玩意儿又有了新鞋。  
周九良的鞋不算多，满打满算也就值一个小鞋柜。可这家伙管买不管收，回家躺尸的速度堪比百米冲刺，一个箭步蹬下两只鞋随地一抛，接着只听卧室门砰地一响，好胖一人就丢下鞋子扭着屁股消失地无影无踪了。如果碰巧那天孟鹤堂出差，没人帮着收拾，第二天清早周九良准会一通电话打进来：“喂，孟哥～”小嗓音带着波浪线，一听就是有求于人的腻歪态度，“我那双鞋哪去了？”  
孟鹤堂当然不可能知道所谓的那双鞋究竟是哪双，他听着对方黏黏糊糊的劲儿，一猜就知道周九良八成刚起床，便忍不住操心道：“什么鞋？刚起就找鞋？喝水了吗？早饭吃什么？”  
周九良在那头吸溜吸溜鼻子，乖乖地一一回答了，“刚刷了牙，没喝水，早饭去食堂吃。”  
“哦，快去喝水，”孟鹤堂说，“你每天晚上乱丢鞋，找得到才怪。要穿哪双？是不是在阳台上晾着？”  
“不是，”周九良板起脸，认真地和恋人撒娇道，“我就是想你了。”

孟鹤堂保持着方才收拾鞋子的姿势蹲在地上触景生情，独自沉浸在过去回忆中。  
他也想周九良了。  
孟鹤堂单手撑着鞋柜，晃晃悠悠地站了起来，年纪大了不中用，蹲了几分钟就头晕眼花，眼前像在播放雪花电视：一只黑白周九良跑过来，两只黑白周九良蹦过去，三只黑白周九良左右横跳......孟鹤堂捂住了自己的眼睛，原地静止了几秒才缓过来，慢腾腾地朝主卧的方向走过去。  
他回家的时候，玄关和客厅的灯都没开，只有关着门的主卧门缝里隐隐透着光。现在晚上七点半，周九良应该已经在床上摆好架势，左手手机右手平板，面前搁一电视机。  
孟鹤堂深吸一口气，一手搭着门把，准备先声夺人地来句道歉。  
“对......”  
推开门时孟鹤堂差点没踩到地上乱堆的衣服，他抬头粗略扫了一眼房间，目之所及的空地上都散落着周九良的个人用品。孟鹤堂被这乱象噎了半天，一口气就这么泄了下去，他愣了愣，一时间也不知道该做何反应，竟是倒退一步，与同样受到惊吓的周九良大眼瞪小眼。  
周九良行李收拾到一半，手里还抓着他三百块一根的电动牙刷呢，就被孟鹤堂撞了个正着，吓得眼睛都睁大了一圈，不好意思地挠挠脸，颇有种做坏事被抓包的心虚感。  
空气一度十分尴尬。

“嗨，”周九良打破了沉默，小心翼翼地打量着他孟哥的脸色，寒暄道，“晚上好？”  
“好哪了？”孟鹤堂心里那点柔情蜜意全没了，这小王八蛋居然在整理东西，一模一样的破短袖就有七八件，一件不落地全塞进行李箱。孟鹤堂都要被气笑了，周九良你牛逼这是要闹分居啊，成心再也不来住了？  
“你还想离婚？”孟鹤堂冷着脸问。  
周九良点点头，把三条一模一样的黑裤子也揉成一团塞进箱子，“我觉得再和您睡一块不合适了。”  
“我们还是分的清楚点比较好。”周九良疯狂地踩着孟鹤堂的底线。  
“哦？”孟鹤堂胸口闷得慌，他瞥到地上摆着的一双鞋，“这不是我送你的那双时代眼泪吗？还有这叠花袜子，也是我买的。你说说，你要怎么分清楚？”  
周九良唔了一声，低头看看手边的袜子，再看看被自己宝贝了很久的鞋，然后把鞋抱进怀里，冲孟鹤堂一努嘴，“喏，袜子还您。”  
“那鞋呢？”  
周九良的小卷毛抖了抖，“鞋不行。”  
“你不是要分清吗？嗯？”孟鹤堂蹲下来，视线和周九良齐平，伸出手捏着周九良的下巴，强迫他与自己对视，“好好说话。”  
“不一样，鞋是您送的生日礼物。”周九良抿嘴。  
“亏你还记得这茬，”孟鹤堂把周九良捏成章鱼嘴泄愤，“你到底在闹什么脾气。”  
周九良耷拉着八字眉，别别扭扭地撇过脸，没说话。  
孟鹤堂手上用力，把人的脑袋掰正，“说。”  
周九良不敢再乱动了，怂怂地垂下了眼皮，“我没有。”  
“还说没有？没有你整什么行李？好家伙还用了32寸的，你这点家当有32寸吗？”  
周九良心里忽地一酸，“也是。”  
也对。他那点家当，不过是一点点日用品和衣服裤子鞋子，再多就没有了。吃孟鹤堂的，住孟鹤堂的，连手里的玩具还是孟鹤堂买的，工作几年连北京五环的首付都没攒够，顶没出息一男的，怎么配得上他孟哥。  
孟鹤堂凶他：“你还委屈上了？你委屈什么？你有什么好委屈的？”  
周九良趁孟鹤堂分心，又把脸撇了过去。  
孟鹤堂两手齐上，把这张肉脸端端正正地扭了回来，“周九良。”  
孟鹤堂极难得喊他一次全名，“周九良，”他重复了一遍，“在一起这么多年，我孟鹤堂自认没有什么对不起你的。”  
周九良红着眼圈看着孟鹤堂。  
“你十七我二十三，我记着你是个弟弟，生怕你年纪小离开家一个人在陌生环境里不习惯，做什么事都捎带上你。那几年社里没有食堂，出去吃饭都是我带着你。弄堂里的重庆小面、天津包子铺那俩老板都以为你是我亲弟，有时我一个人去，她俩都要问，你弟弟去哪了。”  
“是。”周九良应着。  
“你十八我二十四。你成年了，别人家孩子成年都有成人礼，孟哥那时候没啥钱，啃了一周的咸菜馒头省下来带你去上馆子。是，委屈你了。”  
“没有。”周九良小声说。  
“没有你闹什么？”孟鹤堂下手重，把他的下巴都掐红了，周九良愣是一声不吭地受着。  
“疼吗？”孟鹤堂问。  
周九良摇摇头。  
“小白眼狼，”孟鹤堂戳他额头，“上段时间你心不在焉，上台撅我使性子，个人情绪带到工作里，下台我说过你一句重话吗？我哪次不是好言好语？不知道的还以为我供着一祖宗呢。”  
“我自认掏心掏肺地对你，你不乐意的，能做的我都替你担了，我不能做的也大都替你推了，你开开心心无忧无虑一个周九良你说说你到底哪里委屈了？别装可怜，我他妈比你还难过呢，”孟鹤堂顿了顿，道，“离婚可以，给我一个理由。”  
周九良依旧抿着嘴，不肯说话，倔得像头孙越老师动物园里养的秃毛驴。  
“说。”孟鹤堂沉声道，信息素下意识地就压了上来。  
“唔，”周九良嗅到孟鹤堂的信息素，身体一软，口风也松了，他嚅嗫道，“我们不合适。”  
孟鹤堂把人压在地上，盯着周九良裸露在外的喉结，恨恨地一口咬了上去，“九年了你和我说不合适？”  
周九良瑟缩了一下，他被alpha的信息素刺激的浑身发软，除了嘴巴和某个部位还硬着，“哪都不合适。”糟了，他想，本来发情期都快结束了，这一折腾又得发情了。  
孟鹤堂不怒反笑，“我看不然。”他贴近周九良的耳朵，轻声道，“湿了？”

10.  
孟鹤堂本来是没想搞周九良的，真的。因为没心情，都气成那样了，实在搞不动。  
可当他想撩完就跑起身离开的时候，周九良趁他蹲久了腿脚酸麻头晕眼花之际扯住了他的裤脚，抱住他的大腿瘪着嘴，撅着屁股求操：“先生，您得帮帮我。”  
孟鹤堂把手伸进周九良的后穴一摸，岂止是湿了，简直是泛滥了，手指只是贴着蹭了蹭，小穴就急切地收缩起来似乎想把那根手指给含进去。  
孟鹤堂没有遂他的意，抽出手来，顺便把周九良那被淫液沾湿了的内裤扯了出来，他今天晚上并没有穿裤子，仿佛早就做好了挨操的准备一般，好扒的很。孟鹤堂把内裤拿到周九良面前，叫他好好看看自己流出来的东西：“想要吗？”孟鹤堂问。  
周九良欲望上头神智不清，废话不多，只是伸出舌头舔了舔那黏糊糊的体液，“呸，难吃。”小猫皱起了脸。  
得，帮呗。  
谁叫孟鹤堂人帅心善扶过的老奶奶加起来可以组成一个敬老院呢。  
孟鹤堂摁着小猫的后颈让他半跪在地上，解开裤裆拉链，将裤子脱下一半，早已硬邦邦的阴茎迫不及待地弹了出来，恶劣地拍打着周九良圆鼓鼓的脸蛋。  
男人阴茎的味道并不好闻，雄性荷尔蒙加上不加收敛的信息素杂糅在一起，混合成了极具攻击性的味道。周九良皱着眉，完全忘了眼前的这根东西曾经给自己带来过无上的欢愉，只是抽抽鼻子想要逃走。  
孟鹤堂拦住了他。  
孟鹤堂按着他的脑袋，把狰狞的粗大肉棒整个塞进了周九良的嘴里，小猫嘴瞬间变得鼓鼓囊囊。  
孟鹤堂拨开周九良额前粘着的几缕小卷毛，弯下身子宣布道，“我要操你了。”

前面说了他俩非常的合适。  
从灵魂到肉体，从生活到工作，只要周九良不犯病，他俩就相当合拍。  
周九良叫的轻了，他就顶的重一些。周九良呻吟地变了调，他就操得更用力些。直把人逼的泪眼朦胧，摇着头连连说不要不要一边扭着屁股拼命朝前爬着想要逃开这场磨人的性事，他便一把拽过周九良的脚踝将人拉过来钉在自己的肉刃上，龟头趁势长驱而入挤进了那道肉缝，插入了等待已久的生殖腔。  
孟鹤堂就着插入的姿势，把人压在地毯上后入，揉着周九良圆滚滚的屁股，又爱又恨地掌掴了几下，拍得白净的臀肉一道红一道白。  
“先生，轻一点......”周九良被打疼了，软着嗓子喊着求饶，“疼......”  
“你也知道疼啊？”孟鹤堂掰开他的屁股，狠狠地往里捅着，“小没良心的。”  
“先生......”周九良委屈极了，他在情事上一向受不得这种对待，一点点疼就想求他家先生的安慰，娇气的很。于是周九良就拧着身子想要钻到先生的怀里去，“疼。”他半撒娇道。后入的姿势不好转身，再之他也不是个灵活的瘦子，这般稍一动弹，小穴里含着的肉棒就滑出了一半。周九良连忙收缩肉壁并拢双腿，想要夹住那根东西。  
孟鹤堂低低地骂了声。干脆把周九良摁到床上，面对面抱着他，抬起他的双腿一股脑地把肉棒塞了进去。周九良这下得到了双重满足，把脑袋埋进孟鹤堂怀里喘的断断续续。  
“喊出声来。”孟鹤堂命令道。他操干的愈发凶狠，粗大的肉棒深深地埋进生殖腔一刻也舍不得拔出来，一下又一下，记记顶的极深。  
临近关口，周九良又不肯出声了。他叼着手腕上的肉，仰着脑袋粗重地喘息，活像一条濒死的翻车鱼。  
孟鹤堂对周九良这个样子简直没辙，“说话啊。”他无奈地顶顶周九良。  
周九良摇头，眨巴眨巴眼睛看着孟鹤堂，就是不吱声。  
“你是不是讨厌我？”孟鹤堂问。  
周九良一怔，眼泪顺着眼角就滑了下来。“没有。”他急急地反驳，将自己送了上去，小猫嘴紧紧地贴着孟鹤堂的嘴唇。见孟鹤堂无动于衷，哭得更厉害了，抽抽噎噎地拽着孟鹤堂的手放到自己胸前，毫无章法地撸了两把，“没有，”他又重复一遍，小奶音酸涩无比，“不可能讨厌您。”  
“那你什么意思？”孟鹤堂替他拈去了脸上粘着的弯曲毛发。  
一边问着，一边身下动作不停，加速冲刺了几下，将精液全部灌进生殖腔。然后也不拔出来，阴茎死死地堵着穴口，不让精液流出一滴。  
“你想象一下，”孟鹤堂处于情欲中的低沉声音响起，“精子正在向子宫方向游动，不久之后它将到达输卵管，”周九良瞪大了眼睛想挪动下半身从桎梏中解放，可孟鹤堂死死地按着他的肩膀，继续道，“你屁股里的成千上万个精子，可能会有一个幸运儿钻到卵子内，受精。”  
孟鹤堂的声音低低的，像在蛊惑一般，“然后你就怀孕了。”

孟鹤堂决心做个渣男，拔屌无情的那种。  
于是他把避孕药往周九良面前一推：“避孕药，你爱吃不吃。”

11.  
周九良盯着那瓶避孕药盯了半天。  
他当然没有怀孕，也不打算备孕。  
现在正是孟鹤堂事业的起飞期，前期的一炮而红已经为后续做了铺垫，孟鹤堂需要参加各种拍摄工作配合节目组表演并且不断推出新作品来巩固先前打下的基础。周九良绝对不会因为怀孕这种事情来拖孟鹤堂的后腿。  
想想也觉得可笑，孟鹤堂居然问他要不要怀孕，怎么可能。  
没人能阻碍孟鹤堂向前跑，周九良中二地想，就算是他周九良也不可以。

周九良无视了屁股上的黏稠，光着身子跳下床，从地上乱七八糟的衣物中搜罗出了一根烟。  
事后一只烟，快活似神仙。  
和孟鹤堂做爱是真的爽。周九良面色严肃地思索着这种下流话题，尤其是被内射的时候，让人爽的还想再来一次。


End file.
